


The Second Coming

by inspired_chaos



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Grace isn’t aged up, Shameless Smut, Smut, also Val’s trans ftm, and it all takes place twelve years after that, based on the comics she was six when the killjoys died, but zone boys make do, don’t kill me, he got no dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_chaos/pseuds/inspired_chaos
Summary: Vaya and Vamos bring in a stray. Leader of the Ultra V’s, Val Velocity, seems to want to keep her around. She’s valuable and he knows it. Val seems to develop a bit of a liking to the girl. Maybe, just maybe, there will be a second coming.
Relationships: Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days) & Val Velocity (Fabulous Killjoys), Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)/Val Velocity (Fabulous Killjoys)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Start

“Hey Val! Come have a look!” Vaya panted, arching their back as they caught their breath. Grace felt beyond uncomfortable with the amount of eyes on her, clinging to her fallen brother’s mask. The white haired man gave her a quick once over, arms crossed over his chest.

“I know who she is and what she’s holding.” He practically spat, the eyes that were once on Grace’s face shifting to the mask that was in her now tightening grip. She stiffened at the new attention, at the twins all but drooling over the mask that she very clearly wasn’t letting go of any time soon. After all, she had every right to be possessive over it. 

Party Poison wasn’t her actual brother, but he was as close as one could get back then. She’d only been six then, and now she couldn’t even remember his face, or any of the Killjoys faces, for that matter. Not that anyone could blame her, it’d been twelve years since the group got ghosted. All she could remember was watching them crumple and getting pulled away by Cherri Cola. But that wasn’t the point. That mask, for all intents and purposes, was hers, and she wasn’t giving it up.

Val seemed to almost immediately know what buttons to push to set Grace off, talking about how it was her fault the Fab Four had been killed, and that it was all in vain since she clearly wasn’t saving the world any time soon. And suddenly, someone called out to Val about some dracs being spotted with two civilians, and Poison’s mask was in his hands as he started to run off. Grace immediately took off after him, hoping to snatch it back, but to no avail. He clearly wanted to keep her around for a bit, but why? It seemed blindingly obvious that he hated her for whatever reason.

“Ready to fight, little one?” Val called over his shoulder, “Now you can show us what’s so special about you.”

Grace couldn’t be further away from ready, and it showed.


	2. Joys Don't Cry

Grace leaned up against the couch that the twins were sitting on as they played their video games, and spoke about Val.

“He doesn’t believe in anything you can’t shoot. Forget about an afterlife, dead is dead to him.” Vamos said, eyes glued to the television. “It’s why he’s taking it so hard.” Grace nodded, glancing out the window towards Val. It could have just been her imagination but... she could’ve sworn that she saw his shoulders shaking. The whole afterlife thing was hard for her to believe too, but it never hurt to hope that there was something better on the other side. 

Alright, she definitely saw them shake this time. 

“I’m gonna go get some air.” She muttered, walking outside. As the door opened, she noticed Val stiffen and turn his face away for a second before looking straight ahead again. 

“Val are... are you gonna be okay?” Grace asked softly, leaning against the house and watching him. His jaw visibly clenched as he leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs.

“Of course I’m gonna be okay. I’m not the one who fucking died.” He growled, his hair falling and hiding his face from sight. Seeing him like this, and knowing how vulnerable he was right then honestly scared her a bit. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. Now wasn’t the time for her to be throwing him a pity party.

“That’s not what I meant.” She huffed. “Mind if I sit?” Val made some noncommittal noise and gestured towards the wooden crate beside him. The girl sat, setting her hands on her lap. She wanted to place them somewhere else, his shoulder or knee but from what she’d seen of him, she’d probably get slapped for it. “So Vamos told me you’re not a big believer in the witch.”

“Understatement of the year. I don’t see the point in believing in some stupid tale they tell kids so they won’t get hung up over death. It’s all bullshit.” He lifted his head for a minute and stared her down intently. A laugh slipped past his lips, but it was far from friendly. “Don’t tell me you believe in all that shit.” Grace held up her hands for a second, 

“Not really. It’s something I wish was real, but I know it’s all crap.” She sighed, leaning back against the house. “I would like to think my brothers are in a better place, though.” That caused Val to perk up.

“Brothers?” Grace shook her head a bit before looking back at him.

“The Killjoys. They were the only family I had...” The words trailed off to an end as she glanced away. “I know you don’t believe in all that, but I really fuckin’ want to.” Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke, and she was positive her cheeks flushed. No. No, she couldn’t cry in front of him. This was pathetic. Now he was just gonna see some dumb girl crying over things that can’t change. Despite her efforts, a tear slipped down her cheek, and then another. Then suddenly she was hunched over, silently letting the tears fall. “I’m sorry, I—“ Val wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“No. I should be the one apologising here. If you want to believe that, fine. I just don’t want to get my hopes up, you know?” He sighed, awkwardly holding her as she cried. “Whatever gets you through.” The sudden gentleness that swept over him was honestly so strange to Grace. She’d only ever seen or heard of him being a hardass but.. what if she was wrong? 

“Val.. why are you being so nice to me?” Her voice was thick with tears as she looked up at him. A bit of a halfhearted smile played about his lips as he spoke.

“Well, no one else is gonna be for me, now are they?” He brushed a tear away with his thumb with an awkward chuckle. She didn’t know what compulsion suddenly hit her, but before she could even rationalise and stop herself, Grace had caught ahold of the front of Val’s jacket and kissed him.


End file.
